


first day

by coughs in weeb (wowanoriginalusername)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope’s Peak Academy, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowanoriginalusername/pseuds/coughs%20in%20weeb
Summary: shuichi’s been accepted into hope’s peak. kaede bumps into him.





	first day

**Author's Note:**

> pure childrens

Saihara sighed as he turned to face the school, his grey gaze focusing on the entrance to said building. He tugged his black hat over his eyes, shuffling in his spot with a nervous expression on his face, mumbling some words of self-encouragement under his breath.

Well, here he was, standing in front of Hope’s Peak Academy, preparing to meet his classmates. This was going to be a blast, him and his absolutely phenomenal social skills. Another exhausted sigh escaped his lips before he began walking, his fingers playing with fhe handle of his single bag he had. Fortunately, his uncle had already had all of his bags delivered to his dorms so Saihara himself wouldn’t have to bear all the weight of his overpacked luggage.

So, he walked, his pace slow and comfortable as he did so. People were swarming around him as he did, many students hurrying to the door to get into the school. Seniors, juniors, sophomores, and freshmen like him.

Ultimate Detective, he thought, still confused as to how he gained his title. All he had done was accidentally solve a case his uncle and the police had been caught up on. That was all, he thought, tugging his hat over his eyes a little more, refusing to look at any of the excited students eagerly rushing past him.

And then, one of them accidently ran into him, causing him to trip and nearly fall over.

”A-Ah..!” Saihara barely caught himself just in time, stumbling back into a standing position and swiftly readjusting his hat.

”Oh! I’m so sorry!” A feminine voice sounded behind him, presumably belonging to the person that had bumped into him, and Saihara turned around to face her.

”I-It’s fine..” he mumbled, being sure not to make eye contact with the purple-eyed blonde now standing in front of him. She was a little bit shorter than him, adorned in a pink vest and a purple skirt decorated in music notes. She had a sincere look of concern on her face, which was quickly replaced with an outgoing smile.

”Well, I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t have been in such a rush like that,” Her statement was then followed by an energetic double fist pump, and Saihara felt overwhelmed by how charismatic she was being. “Anyway, I assume you’re a student here too?”

Saihara nodded in response. “That’s great! My name is Akamatsu Kaede. I’m the Ultimate Pianist!” Akamatsu hummed for a second after her introduction, before dropping her hands by her side again, “I’m a new student here, actually.”

Saihara blinked, a bit surprised. By how she was behaving, she seemed familiar with greeting newcomers to the school, so he had assumed otherwise. Then again, there was a white backpack slung over her shoulders and a couple bags hanging off of her arm.

”Oh, um... me too,” he mumbled, his hand fiddling with the brim of his hat, “I’m... Saihara Shuichi,” he began nervously, “They call me the Ultimate Detective, but, ah..”

Akamatsu looked at him, seemingly suprised, “But? What do you mean?” Her question took Saihara by surprise, and he opened his mouth to respond before she continued. “Having the talent as a detective awesome, Saihara-kun! I’m sure you’re great—after all, why else would Hope’s Peak scout you out?”

She was smiling again, confident in her support of him. Saihara sighed with a shrug, feeling his cheeks heat up a little bit at the compliment, “Well, th-thanks.. I guess,” another sigh, “It’s just... A-All I ever really did was accidentally solve a single case that the police were stuck on...”

”Are you kidding me? That’s really impressive!” Akamatsu insisted, and Saihara then noticed how she kept trying to catch his wandering, nervous gaze. She placed her hands on his shoulders to hammer in her insistence, and Saihara felt his cheeks grow a little warmer.

A stutter escaped his lips as he tried to pull his hat down a little more, “Th-Thank you, Akamatsu-san...”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to just be a collection of a bunch of good™️ v3 ships where they met each other on the first day @ hope’s peak but then i felt content with the saimatsu enough to just post this alone so here you go
> 
> update: am now planning on making this a compilation so stay tuned if you want maybe


End file.
